Foods may release oil when being grilled. After a conventional grill is used, the grilled food and a grill pan of the conventional grill may be oily. The grilled food and the grill pan need to be separated from each other so as to be de-oiled by paper towels. Such operation is laborious. Moreover, power may be inefficiently used in the conventional grill.